


Don't Say Yes Or No!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [161]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, M/M, Playing Games, Short & Sweet, having a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco play a quick game of 'don't say yes or no' and Draco proves what a cunning Slytherin he really is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Don't Say Yes Or No!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that very annoying childhood game where you aren't allowed to answer with a yes or a no. 
> 
> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 37. _Can I kiss you?_  
>  ❤

“Am I the handsomest wizard in the whole of England?” Harry asks. 

“You’ll not quite the level of a troll,” Draco smirks. “Passably pretty.”

“Will the Harpies win the league this year?” Harry inquires. 

“Highly unlikely,” Draco answers. “The Apples are in the ascendency.”

“Did you enjoy visiting the Weasley-Grangers at the weekend?” Harry attempts. 

“Granger made some interesting points over dinner.” Draco grins. “Weasley was as witty as a Flobberworm.”

“Would you like a tea?” Harry requests.

“Earl Grey,” Draco replies. “Milky.”

“So,” Harry says, saving his best question for last, “can I kiss you?”

Draco doesn't hesitate. “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
